


Bad Day

by Dragon_in_Disguise



Series: Lip Gallagher x Mickey Milkovich Stories [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Closeted Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Hurt/Comfort, Ian Gallagher Being an Asshole, Light Angst, M/M, Sad Mickey Milkovich, Tired Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_Disguise/pseuds/Dragon_in_Disguise
Summary: Mickey had a bad day and Ian is not making it any better. Thankfully, Lip is there to help.
Relationships: Carl Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Liam Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Lip Gallagher x Mickey Milkovich Stories [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695643
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	Bad Day

Mickey’s fucking tired. 

He’s both mentally and physically tired of today. Dealing with his irritating wife he both loves and hates, a bar full of equally irritating Russian whores who can’t speak a lick of English which gives Mickey a headache whenever he tries to talk to them, and his prick of a father insulting him at every waking moment has drained Mickey. After Terry hit him over the head with a beer bottle, Mickey had enough. 

He texted Lip to see where he’s at, desperate for his boyfriend’s comfort. He’s thankful Lip is home for the weekend, already making his way down the chilly street for the Gallagher house where Lip was heading after spending the day out with Debbie. 

Mickey stomps on his cigarette, the nicotine easing the trembling from his hands. He doesn’t bother knocking when he enters the Gallagher house, the lukewarm air making him sigh in relief as he tugs off his gloves. “Hey.”

“Hey, man,” Carl acknowledges him, Liam sitting next to him on the couch staring at the TV. Ian walks in from the kitchen, setting down a bowl of popcorn on Liam’s lap. 

He raises a brow at Mickey. “Lip’s not here.” 

“He’s on his way,” Mickey mutters, shrugging off his jacket. 

Ian hums, leaning against the back of the couch. “You look like shit.” 

Mickey scowls at him. “I’m exhausted, man.” 

“Busy running around acting like you’re some straight thug?” Ian sneers, looking Mickey up and down with a glint in his eye Mickey doesn’t like. 

He tenses up at his words, noticing Carl shooting Ian the stink eye. “The fuck is it to you, huh?”

Ian shrugs. “Just saying.”

“Yeah, well stop saying shit,” Mickey snaps. “It’s none of your business.” 

“It is when my brother has to hide around because his boyfriend- oh, wait, I forgot you hate that term - is too much of a pussy to tell people he likes dick,” Ian drawls, earning a slap to the arm from Carl and a hissed “Shut the fuck up, Ian.” 

A lump grows in Mickey’s throat, eyes narrowing into a glare. “Say that again and I’ll kick your fucking ass.” 

Ian smirks, suddenly marching right up to Mickey. He doesn’t step back, tensing up and tilting his head up just slightly to look at him. “Oh yeah? Come on, tough guy. Do it.” Mickey’s jaw locks, glare faltering at Ian’s smug-ass smirk. “You think you’re a tough man, huh? You’re not.” Ian leans down, noses inches from each other and green eyes locking with blue. “You’re a _coward.”_

Mickey’s breath hitches, expression completely faltering at that one word. Carl is suddenly there, shoving Ian away and snapping at him to back the fuck off. Mickey looks down when he feels small hands grabbing onto his right hand, finding Liam looking up at him innocently. He slowly moves with him to the stairs, sitting down on the steps and taking a deep breath. 

Leave it to Ian to ruin his day all over again. 

Lip has told Mickey over and over again he doesn’t mind that he’s still in the closet as Terry is very homophobic and very unpredictable. Mickey is thankful but also guilty. Sure, he’s thought about holding Lip’s hand in public, going out on real dates and beating the shit out of anyone who looks at Lip with those typical fuck me eyes. But Mickey just can’t. He’s scared. 

He really is a fucking coward. 

“Yo, where’s the fire?” Debbie’s voice pulls Mickey from his thoughts, watching her walk past him and Liam towards the kitchen where Ian and Carl are talking - or sort of arguing. 

“Hey, dude,” Lip says when he spots Mickey, leaning down and kissing his cheek and the top of Liam’s head. Liam giggles in return, still clutching onto Mickey’s hand. Mickey smiles weakly and Lip pauses, his own smile faltering. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Mickey shrugs while Liam points over at the kitchen. “Ian’s being mean!” 

“Excuse me?” Lip frowns, turning and looking at his other three siblings. Ian meets his gaze and shrugs while Carl just scowls at him and Debbie looks between them in confusion. Lip huffs and picks Liam up, setting him on his feet and gesturing for him to go sit back down on the couch. He then turns to Mickey and jerks his head up, Mickey not saying a word as he gets up and heads upstairs. 

“Alright, what did he say?” Lip asks, kicking his bedroom door shut and crossing his arms. Mickey shrugs, crawling onto the bed. Lip kicks his shoes off and followers, settling between Mickey’s legs. “Mick, talk to me.” 

Mickey sighs, looking away from his boyfriend’s curious gaze. “Nothing. It’s stupid.” 

“Mick.” 

“Seriously, he was just being a prick. I’m fine.” 

_”Mick.”_

He huffs, leaning back on his hands. “Jesus, he just called me a coward, okay?” Lip frowns in confusion. Mickey shakes his head, flopping down on his back. “He’s not wrong. I’m too much of a pussy to come out.” 

Lip’s expression softens, sighing and scooting closer to Mickey, hovering over him with a stern glint in his eyes. “First off, whenever you decide to come out is none of Ian’s concern. We’re lucky to have siblings who don’t give a fuck who we fuck.” Mickey snorts a bit, making Lip grin. “But you have a shitty dad who beats gay guys up for a fucking hobby. You never, ever have to come out for all I care.” 

Mickey’s grin falters a bit. “Seriously?” 

Lip leans down, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “It’s nobody’s business.” 

“But Ian-” 

“I don’t give a fuck what Ian thinks he knows,” Lip says sternly, resting his arms on either side of Mickey’s head. “Your safety matters more to me, okay? I’m fine with keeping our relationship here where those homophobic assholes can’t find us. Okay?” 

Mickey searches Lip’s face, trying to find any hint of deceit, any hint of doubt at his own words. He almost smiles when he finds Lip is being completely honest, gripping the back of his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. Lip hums against his lips, threading a hand into his hair and kissing him slow and sweet. Mickey’s stomach flutters, tugging Lip closer to press their chests together, needing as much touch as he can get. 

“Bad day?” Lip murmurs after a moment. 

“Hm?”

“You seemed upset when you texted me,” Lip points out. “Wanna talk about it?” 

Mickey shrugs, running his hands through Lip’s curly locks. “Just a long day. I’m tired.” 

Lip hums and grips his waist, rolling and pulling Mickey on top of him. Mickey laughs in surprise, shifting on top of him into a comfortable position. Lip smiles, kissing his cheek. “Let’s sleep then. Could use the extra hours.” 

Mickey’s eyebrows raise. “Long nights studying?” 

“Know me so well,” Lip grins, rubbing his lower back. 

Mickey rolls his eyes, tucking his face into his neck. “Sadly.” Lip flicks his shoulder, the two chuckling softly as they settle down. Mickey tugs the comforter over them, legs framing Lip’s thigh and arms looped around his shoulders. Lip runs his fingers through Mickey’s hair, his other arm settled around his waist. Mickey smiles against his neck, feeling Lip press his own smile against his temple.

It’s comforting. Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a prompt by Paulsbabygirl "Also for a separate prompt Mickey is upset about something and all he wants is Lip so he goes to the Gallagher house and before he can get to Lip Ian just starts make fun of him or being mean to him and he breaks down and then Lip to the rescue"  
> Love all and any prompts!!


End file.
